


What Happens Backstage, Stays Backstage

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alexander's last production as assistant director for the high school, he's making sure this one goes out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh What A Beautiful Morning

The poster was hung up on the wall on Monday. Auditions for Rodger and Hammerstein's ‘Oklahoma’ were going to happen two weeks from that fateful Monday and the entire school was buzzing. People grabbed their friends and rehearsed their songs and monologues, excitement growing as the date approached. Buzz over who would play who ran through the winds of gossip, but most of this landed on the theater teacher, Mr. Washington. He knew his students well and how greatly they would want the parts, but bribes and awkward flirtations were just too much. He refused to accept any money or extra help around his classroom. Flirts were just wasted effort seeing as he was already dating someone. All he knew was that the moment audition day rolled around, he would be home free and all the work would be dropped on his assistant director.

Assistant director. That was no question who would play that role. Alexander Hamilton had been Washington’s assistant director for all of the shows produced in his four years at this high school. He was almost more of a teacher of Washington, putting everything together. The only thing Washington really did was choose who got in the play and how much the tickets cost. Washington would never doubt Alexander’s ability as assistant director. Alexander had his mind focused on it and the moment he stepped into the auditorium he was in charge and everyone knew it, and if you didn’t you would learn it pretty quickly. The only thing that had ever worried Washington was how often people would bribe Alexander after realizing bribing Washington didn’t work. Alex was not calm in these situations and more than once an angry student who was promised a part and didn't get one would attempt to sabotage the show.

Yet all the same, Alexander was great at taking charge of the show. That’s why when audition day rolled around, Washington wasn’t panicked when he showed up late to see the auditions had already started. As he sat beside Alexander he leaned to see his paper, watching the person on stage finish up and walk off. Circles for yes, underlines for callbacks, crossed out for no. That was Alexander’s system and it worked. “You crossed out Angelica?” Washington asked, spotting the name of his favorite actor.

Alexander nodded slowly, chewing on the end of his pen. “She realized that all the leads had a kissing scene so she’s just going to be a choreographer.” He put an underline just below the name of the girl who had been on stage less than a minute ago. He pushed a loose strand of hair that had fallen from his ponytail behind his ear. “Next!” He called out, still looked down at his papers. The sound of heels clicked across the stage and a smile appeared on Alexander’s face as he looked up and spotted the great Lafayette standing center stage. Washington grinned as well at the sight of his boyfriend. “Name, monologue title, and song title Monsieur,” Alexander said as he held back a laugh.

“Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, The Forced Marriage, Je Suis un Homme.” With that, he started. His monologue was well articulated despite his thick accent and Washington was glad Alexander was focused, because he sure wasn’t. Lafayette had not taken his eyes off of Washington and was well aware of it. When his monologue came to an end he took a breath and started his song. It was of course a French song so thankfully Alexander was able to translate as the words came from the actor’s mouth. Lafayette finished and blew a kiss, quickly walking off the stage with the same familiar click of heels that had entered. Lafayette was two years older than everyone else who was auditioning, only showing up for the auditions so he could get any extra part and spend time with Washington. He was the one person to never get his name crossed off.

After Alexander was done circling Lafayette’s name he looked at the next name and let out a soft sigh. “Next!” He called a little ungraciously. Onto the stage strutted Thomas Jefferson, wearing a suit like he usually did. Alexander hovered his pen over Thomas’ name. “Name, monologue title, and song title.” Lazily he glanced up to see Thomas’ stupid grin.

“Will do captain.” Thomas gave a lazy salute, sarcastically repeated by Alexander. “Thomas Jefferson, The Fourteenth of July, Dead Girl Walking.” Thomas started and Alexander became engulfed in the power of Thomas’ voice as he said his monologue, the emotion was enough to make anyone feel even a little bit sad. Then Thomas started singing, and Alex didn’t even realize he had circled Thomas’ name until the taller has strutted off stage with a swish of his suit’s stupid jacket. After that the rest of the auditions were pretty smooth. There were very few people with underlines at the end, and when they were called back they would often get an ‘x’ over their name. Finally the night was over and Alexander had to go home and create the cast list.

As he walked out the auditorium he heard a slam from a locker behind him and turned to see Thomas standing there, leaning against the lockers stupidly. “Alex what do I gotta do to get the lead? I’ll do anything you ask. Except leave you alone.” He was moving closer with every word, grinning stupidly the entire time. He had shed his suit’s jacket and it was now lazily slung over his shoulder, the velvet grabbing on to some static and causing Thomas’ hair to stick out a small bit more than usual on the one side. 

Alex grinned at him and made a fake pouty face, pulling the list of names close to his chest. “Oh golly I sure wish I could help but there is nothing you could do that would be good enough for you to get the part.” The sarcasm in his tone was unmistakable. He liked it that way, Thomas never got hurt from his insults if he knew they weren’t real insults. “Now I have to go home and pick everyone but you, but hey. If you fail every class like you did last year, you’ll get one more year with a new assistant director and maybe you’ll have an actual shot.” He turned his back and kept walking on.

“You’ll come around Alexander, everyone does,” Thomas called after him. Alexander only hummed in response, pushing the front doors open and exiting the school. Thomas let out a small laugh to himself, turning back to get his stuff. Everyone at the school knew Thomas and Alexander liked each other. It was extremely obvious, from their bickering in class to awkward and annoying jabs in the hallway. They never would admit to their feelings, even though they’ve been there since their first glance at each other freshman year. 

Ever since then they’ve secretly transferred themselves to each other’s classes, yet they never claimed it was for the other but because of the teacher, or the work load, and once Alexander even said it was because the air conditioner sucked in his last class. The two ignored every feeling they had. Constantly spreading fun gossip about each other and sitting with separate groups at lunch. Or they did.

Somewhere around the middle of their sophomore year, the two groups that sat at complete opposite ends of the cafeteria had moved to a middle table and clashed together. It worked somehow, Thomas’ group always getting into sarcastic arguments with Alexander’s. Neither group hated this. The arguments were what made the school feel at home, that and the stage.

Somehow Alexander, an orphan from a completely different country and no clue how to make friends, had found more than he knew what to do with. He was in drama from the start of freshman year and he fell in love with the theater. It wasn’t the acting though. He liked the behind the scenes deal. Meanwhile Thomas adored acting. On stage he wasn’t Thomas Jefferson, the annoying and quick-witted student everyone either hated or loved. No on stage he could be anyone else. Romeo, Peter Pan, The White Rabbit, and any other character that wasn’t himself.

As Thomas left the school he thought on this. He had always been the lead for shows. It was his natural place to be the lead. Everyone knew it. Yet somehow every year, Alexander always had a second person he would text Thomas saying they were getting the lead. It was never true. Just playful flirting, or as Thomas called it, ‘civil arguing.’ The phrase he used the first time he flirted with Alexander. The phrase that was muttered through the school every time they spoke quietly and calmly. Civil arguing, the biggest lie Thomas had ever told.

\---

The next day everyone was buzzing by the call board. Thomas yanked his friend, James, along beside him. This was the first time James had ever auditioned and Thomas was just praying that they both got a part. He made his way to the front and scanned the names, finally finding his and James’. He jumped excitedly but was shoved aside by some others, who also joined in the joy of getting a part. Alexander walked by and grinned. He could tell exactly who was the most excited about their parts. After all, he had casted them. Excitement was something of the audition process he looked for.

He watched the crowd clear away and walked to the list, reading over everything one last time.

**OKLAHOMA CAST LIST**

**Curly McLain-Thomas Jefferson**  
**Laurey Williams-Eliza Schuyler**  
**Jud Fry-George Frederic the Third**  
**Ado Annie-Peggy Schuyler**  
**Will Parker-James Madison**  
**Ali Hakim-Marquis de Lafayette**  
**Aunt Eller-Ariana Debose**  
**Gertie Cummings-Maria Reynolds**  
**Ike Skidmore-Samuel Seabury**  
**Fred-Hercules Mulligan**  
**Slim-John Adams**  
**Andrew Carnes-John Laurens**

There were a few more, mostly ensemble. Alex heard the first bell and looked over the paper once more before walking to class.


	2. The Surry With The Fringe On Top

James Madison did not find himself to be a good actor. He hated the idea of being on the stage, that’s why he was the lights and sound guy. Behind the scenes, working side-by-side with Alexander. Yet somehow he let Thomas Jefferson, his best friend, talk him into auditioning and he got a part. The James Madison, a man who can’t even look at his crush let alone talk on stage in the same room as him, got a part in the show. This would have been more okay had Aaron Burr not taken over head of the lights and sounds for the show.

James found his situation awkward. He sat beside Aaron at lunch every single day. He had multiple classes with him. He worked with him in various clubs. Yet somehow, somehow, he had never been able to speak with him alone without tripping over his words. He had a huge crush, and Thomas knew this. His friend, his best friend at that, was the only person who knew and it scared James that should Thomas leave him in the dust, his secret would be out.

As James walked into the auditorium for the first day of rehearsals he felt a bit relieved that many other friends of his are there and he isn’t going to worry about stumbling over his words. He runs up the stage steps, leaving his bag behind the curtains with the others before locating Thomas, who was, per usual, arguing with Alexander. Quietly he slid over and stood beside Thomas as he finished insulting Alexander and the other walked away with a sarcastic grin. “Hey James, seen Burr around? I need to ask him about borrowing the soundtrack.”

James froze up. “Uh...n-no, lights and sound don't work today. They start in two weeks when we get to actual rehearsals.” He felt the weight on his shoulders drop when Alexander called for everyone to sit in a circle around the stage. He sat in between Thomas and a chorus member, watching as the others gathered in the circle as well.

Alexander walked around the circle passing out scripts. “Today we are doing a simple read through. You don't have to know your character or voice today and we will not be singing. All you will do is read your lines. After we’ll discuss fees and rehearsals.” He made it to James and grinned, placing the script gently in his hands with a respectful nod. He moved to Thomas and held it out, Thomas grabbing it and brushing their fingers together. Alex pushed on with a gentle cough. “Right then. Open to page one and we will get started.”

James held back a laugh at Thomas’ apparent blush. He opened his script and the read through started. Despite Alexander’s first alert that you didn't need to really act, Thomas and Lafayette both went all out. James enjoyed this. He read his lines without tripping over the words and felt some sort of joy in his stomach. Is this why Thomas enjoyed it so much? The feeling of being anyone but yourself? He had lost himself in the character he almost didn't notice when the last line was said and everyone was closing their scripts.

Alexander re-entered the center of the circle and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “The fee is thirty dollars, you can pay on the school’s website. If you do not pay within three weeks you will be cut from the cast. Should you be having money problems please come to me and I will see what I can do. Rehearsals are to take place within the span of three and half months. For the first two we will be doing it scene by scene, song by song. For the last one and a half we will run everything together to smooth it out.” He started passing out rehearsal dates. He got to James and handed him two papers, before skipping to the person on the other side of Thomas.

James grinned and passed the paper to Thomas and glanced over it. His first rehearsal was in two weeks. He froze up. Two weeks. When the lights and sound crew would be working. The head of lights and sound had to be at every rehearsal they were using the set. That meant Aaron would be there. James felt the nerves rising again. He was shaken from his thoughts as Thomas tapped him on the shoulder and they stood to grab their things. He picked up his bag and turned to see Thomas and Alexander arguing. He let out a breathy laugh and quickly said goodbye before walking out of the auditorium and into the school's main hall.

He made it halfway through the hallway before bumping into someone. He stumbled back. “Oh my I am so-” he looked up. Aaron stood there with wide eyes. “Oh hello Aaron.” James kept his voice steady despite how loudly he wants to run off and panic.

“Oh hello James! Come from rehearsal?” Aaron smiled as he said the short phrase, the size of his normal topic starters.

James took a breath and nodded. “Y-yeah. You come from tech training?” Burr nodded. “Cool. Remember if you need any help at all you can always come to me. I did take over the head of everything for three years.”

“Of course! I’ll keep that in mind!” He waved goodbye, running the way James had left. James turned and continued to the door and took a few deep breaths. He smiled as he walked out the door, prepared for whatever would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! Only the second chapter and I'm so motivated by your words!


	3. Kansas City

Eliza skidded onto the stage, flinging her backpack behind the curtains. She ran to Alexander and quickly caught her breath. “I am so sorry I’m late! The students I was tutoring were struggling a lot and I couldn’t just leave them confused you know? So I explained it and ran down here and again I am-” She was cut off by Alexander’s laughter. “What is so funny mister?”

Alex took a breath. “Eliza I’m not worried about you being late. Hell, you could not show up and we’d be fine. You know this show like the back of your hand. Your sister on the other hand, well she was about to yell at me for your lateness so thank goodness you arrived.” Eliza finally noticed her sister looming over them. Angelica was not really a person who was impatient, but she did expect punctuality when it came to her own sister. “Aha I’m gonna go see how the others are doing.” Alexander’s sentence trailed off as he scooted away.

“Eliza, I love you and you know this. But next year you’re not going to have Alexander and me to let you off when you’re late.” She stood up straighter. “Now then, I must talk to the other girls. Why don’t you go find Maria and help her in the costume room?” With that Angelica strolled away to meet with the other girls and to discuss some choreography. Eliza huffed and walked behind the stage to the green room and up the stairs to the costume room.

“Maria? You in here?” Eliza looked around cautiously and then spotted the other girl in the back, tediously stacking boxes in a way to make steps of sorts. Her hair was brushed perfectly, her makeup applied perfectly, and her outfit ironed perfectly without a single wrinkle. Eliza’s hair was tangled completely, she wasn’t even wearing makeup, and her clothes were a hand-me-down baggy hoodie with sweatpants. Perhaps that’s why they loved each other. Opposites attract. “Babe there is a ladder right next to you.” Eliza pointed to the silver and orange ladder that was used specifically for getting things on high shelves.

“Mmm yeah but this way is more fun and there is both a good and bad outcome. Risk darling, risk.” She pushed the final box forward and stood up on them. She only got to the second one when her heels punctured the box and opened it, dropping the girl inside. Styrofoam packing peanuts flew up and stuck to Maria. She laughed, struggling to stand up. Her arms gave way and she sunk even further into the box than before.

Eliza had finally calmed down from laughing as well and held out her hand, pulling Maria out of the box and then brushing the styrofoam off. “Sometimes I wonder why I started dating you,” she joked, placing her hands on Maria’s waist and pressing their foreheads together, swaying ever so gently.

Maria laughed. “Because you said yes dearest.” Her arms were wrapped around Eliza’s neck. “Lucky you get to kiss Thomas Jefferson before Alexander does.” Maria wasn’t sure why the topic sparked in her mind, but it was funny anyway so she rolled with it. Although she knew she was in for some taunt about getting to kiss James Madison and Lafayette.

Surprisingly, Eliza just hummed in response. “We don’t actually have to kiss until show night. So hopefully one of them sucks it up and kisses the other because I refuse to let Thomas Jefferson’s first kiss be a lesbian.” Maria chuckled in response, placing a gentle kiss on Eliza’s nose. “How jealous do you think Mr. Washington is gonna get when Lafayette kisses your arm and neck?”

Maria rolled her eyes. “God I don’t even wanna think about it. He was acting so annoyingly gushy, it’s why I had to come up here. God I hate the fact that my teacher has a cuter relationship than me.” She leaned back a little, bending her neck so she was staring at the ceiling. Her hands were still wrapped around Eliza’s neck and Eliza’s hands were on Maria’s hips.

Eliza scoffed sarcastically. “Excuse you honey? A french man and a theater teacher will never be cuter than us.” She spun Maria around to the taller’s back was pressed against Eliza. “Trust me, we are the cutest couple in this school and there is no one who will take that from us.” She rested her head in the crook of Maria’s neck.

Maria laughed. “Unless Thomas and Alexander figure their shit out. They could steal that from us within a day and everyone knows it. Hell I think they have, even if they aren’t even a real couple yet.” She put emphasis on the word ‘real’, acknowledging their obvious attraction for each other.

Eliza was about to speak when Angelica’s voice came from the entryway to the costume room. “Hey lovebirds, we need the baskets for the auction scene. Let's get a move on.” Eliza mocked her sister before pulling out the ladder and snagging the prettily decorated baskets. She handed a few to Maria and they headed out to the stage together, joking the whole way there.  
They set the baskets around the bench, and adjusted the hay bales to look a bit better. Of course, you couldn’t trust these two to stay serious for more than a minute together. They started chucking the hay that had fallen from the bale, getting it stuck in their hair and making a mess of the stage. After about five minutes of this Angeliza walked over. “Eliza, Maria. I’m going to ask you to stay late and clean this,” she said with a soft huff.

The two laughed as she walked off, pulling the strands of hay from their hair. They went to get brooms and started sweeping the floor, dancing to the tune of the music that was playing for the actors. “I got to Kansas City on a frid’y! By Sattidy I learned a thing or two!” Eliza sang, spinning around her broom with a goofy grin. Maria quickly joined her, the two brushed the rest of the loose hay into the trays and dumping them in the trash. It wasn’t long until others were joining them as they belted out the song, despite how late they would be. “Ev'rythin's up to date in Kansas City! They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!” By the end of the song, everyone was laughing.

Eliza had somehow ended up doing the two-step with Maria that, ironically, turned into a waltz. Even Angelica had joined in the singing, taking those who had never heard her sing by surprise. After everyone had calmed down, the day came to its end. Maria and Eliza picked up their things and walked out the back way of the auditorium. Eliza waved Maria a goodbye as she followed after her sisters. She slid into the front seat, Angelica in the drivers and Peggy in the back. The three drove off, Eliza texting Maria the whole way and even late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to upload a chapter every day so be on the look out! (I've got everything all planned out so this shouldnt be hard!)


End file.
